


Emotional Machine

by OnTheGround2012



Series: Stackson Week 2019 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Feelings, Fluff, Friendship, Graphics, Law School, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Isaac Lahey, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Pack in College, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Werewolf Isaac Lahey, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore, Werewolf Matteo Russo (OMC)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: When Jackson cancels their study session, Matteo needs to know what is going on.





	Emotional Machine

**Author's Note:**

> I've written this thing for Stackson Week (Day 2: ABO) on Tumblr where I'm [otg2012](http://otg2012.tumblr.com) if you wanna tell me something.
> 
> This is the first time I've written something in an alpha/omega universe and I admit that I haven't followed any rules, so that's why even if it's short, some people might not like it... I have no idea. Thanks to Abbyholy and DreamingPagan.
> 
> Cross-posted on [Tumblr](https://otg2012.tumblr.com/post/185018715828/for-stacksonweeks-day-2-abo-emotional)
> 
> As usual, comments would be lovely if you like it :)

 

 

  

“What’s with the text? Why did you cancel it?” Matteo asks as he enters Jackson’s room. They were supposed to meet at college to study property law together when Jackson suddenly texted saying he wouldn’t make it.

“The exam is in two weeks, you know? We still have a lot to study.” Matteo sits on the bed next to where Jackson is lying.

“I can’t concentrate.” Jackson sighs, still with his eyes closed. “I feel… I don’t know…” Jackson shakes his head.

“Are you sick?” Matteo frowns looking at him intently.

“My head… it's like it’s going to explode… or something.” Jackson covers his eyes with both hands.

“Do you have a headache? Temperature?”

“No, no temperature. It’s like I can feel… _stress? Worry?_ ” There’s doubt in Jackson’s voice and something else that Matteo can’t identify.

“Why are you worried? Is it about the exams? Because man, that’s normal. I’m worried too—”

“Not me! I mean, of course, I care… I don’t want to fail, that’s for fucking sure… but it’s not me…” Jackson shakes his head. “Fuck! I don’t know how to explain it. This doesn’t make any sense!”

“Shit—Fucking shit!” Matteo snorts. “You’re feeling someone else! Oh my god...” Matteo tries not to laugh but this is too good not to. It’s common knowledge that when a couple has a bond that is strong enough, they develop a psychic connection that allows them to feel any sign of distress that the other one is feeling, between other things.

“No… You’re wrong. That’s not it—It’s not possible,” Jackson’s voice leaves no room for doubt whatsoever.

“Come on. What else could it be?” Matteo has seen his alpha parent going through something similar many times and this looks a lot like that.

“I’m fucking single, Matteo!” Jackson says louder than he intended. “It’s impossible, okay?”

Matteo gets up and starts pacing back and forth in front of Jackson’s bed.

Matteo suddenly stops. “What about Isaac?”

“What about him?” Jackson lifts his hands from his face and opens his eyes.

“You’re still fucking him, aren’t you?”

“Yeah,” Jackson props himself up on his elbows, looking at his friend.

“Is there a point to that question?” Jackson furrows his brow.

Matteo snorts, “I thought maybe things could have…” Matteo waves his arms, trying to find the words. “You know…”

Jackson grins. “No… I don’t.” He’d rather have Matteo say it.

“I was just saying that maybe things between you two could have moved further... I know you like him.”

“I like him and we’re friends. But he’s not looking for a mate and neither I am. We’re too young for that.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it. My parents met when they were sixteen and they knew they were meant to be together. When you know, you know—No matter what age you are.”

Not that it has happened to Matteo yet, but he’s convinced that when he finds his omega, he’ll know, the same way his alpha parent did, there’s no doubt in his mind, and no bullshit of any kind will stand in his way.

“I’m not saying it isn’t true.” Jackson knows that is what happens for many couples but not everybody is that lucky, some alphas never find their omega. If they want a family, they can always try to adopt or go to an agency and pay an omega who will bear their child. “But he’s not my omega and I’m not his alpha, we both know that. We’ve always known. And that’s why we’re not exclusive, he’s free to fuck whoever he wants and so am I.”

“Yeah, but he only fucks _you_ from what I know.” Matteo raises his eyebrows.

“Well, if that’s the case, that’s his choice, not mine.” Jackson shrugs.

“Okay.” Matteo nods. ”So, if it’s not him… then, who is it that you’re sensing? Anybody else from the pack?” Matteo waves both arms. “From college?”

“No-one, okay? There’s no fucking way,” Jackson insists, sitting cross-legged and waving his arm.

Jackson can be in denial all he wants but he’s not fooling him. Matteo knows that Jackson can recognize what is happening to him but he’s in shock, unable to accept it and that much, Matteo can understand perfectly.

“Fine. Whatever you say.” Matteo shrugs, crossing his arms staring at Jackson who is hiding his face on his hands again. “Of course, if I’m right, you’ll find out soon enough.” They both know that if that’s the case, the bond isn’t going away. “And I’m dying to know,” Matteo admits, smiling.

“Shut up,” Jackson’s voice sounds muffled by his hands.

“We do need to study this shit though, are you up for it or what?”

“Yeah, I know,” Jackson’s gaze focuses on Matteo’s as he thinks about it. “Okay, but let me take an aspirin and a shower first.” The aspirin might be totally useless but it feels like he needs to take something. “Meanwhile, why don’t you go downstairs and watch some TV or something?”

“Yeah,” Matteo nods, looking at his watch. “I think I’ll make us a few sandwiches too… It’s gonna be a long night.”

“Good idea,” Jackson nods, getting up. “Just ask Rick to do it.” Jackson looks at his watch. “He’s not leaving for an hour.”

“I know this might actually surprise you, but I’m perfectly capable of mixing the ingredients to make a sandwich… You see, not having servants has allowed me to have that amazing skill.”

Jackson smirks. He wants to say that the omega working at their house receives a good salary and would be happy to cook anything they asked for dinner. He wants to say that Rick is like family to him after all these years but with Matteo, it feels absolutely pointless.

“Shut up,” Jackson says instead, raising his eyebrows.

Matteo heads to the door with a smile. “Jackson, it’s gonna be fine… whatever or… whoever it is…”

Matteo leaves without giving Jackson time to reply. Of course, he can’t be sure of that… maybe it won’t be fine… but he needs Jackson to focus tonight, and being worried about something he can’t control anymore isn’t going to help at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and feelings/thoughts are always very appreciated :)


End file.
